dragonagehomebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Templar Abilities
Spellcasting Ability: 'Constitution At level 2, you may learn all first level spells. You have two first-level spell slots. Each day, you must prepare a set of spells from your list of known spells. If a spell has not been prepared that day, you are unable to cast it. You may prepare a number of spells equal to your Constitution modifier + your level. First Level '''Command. '''Casting Time: 1 action | Range: 60 feet | Duration: 1 round You speak a one-word command to a creature you can see within range. The target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or follow the command on its next turn. The spell has no effect if the target is undead, if it doesn’t understand your language, or if your command is directly harmful to it. Some typical commands and their effects follow. You might issue a command other than one described here. If you do so, the DM determines how the target behaves. If the target can’t follow your command, the spell ends. * ''Approach: The target moves toward you by the shortest and most direct route, ending its turn if it moves within 5 feet of you. * Drop: The target drops whatever it is holding and then ends its turn. * Flee: The target spends its turn moving away from you by the fastest available means. * Grovel: The target falls prone and then ends its turn. * Halt: ''The target doesn’t move and takes no actions. A flying creature stays aloft, provided that it is able to do so. If it must move to stay aloft, it flies the minimum distance needed to remain in the air. ''At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, you can affect one additional creature for each slot level above 1st. The creatures must be within 30 feet of each other when you target them. '''Detect Evil and Good. '''Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Self | Duration: Concentration, up to 10 mins For the duration, you know if there is a demon, spirit, abomination, mage, or undead within 30 feet of you, as well as where the creature is located. Similarly, you know if there is a place or object within 30 feet of you that has been magically consecrated or desecrated. The spell can penetrate most barriers, but it is blocked by 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood or dirt. '''Detect Magic. '''Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Self | Duration: Concentration, up to 10 mins For the duration, you sense the presence of magic within 30 feet of you. If you sense magic in this way, you can use your action to see a faint aura around any visible creature or object in the area that bears magic, and you learn its school of magic, if any. The spell an penetrate most barriers, but it is blocked by 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood or dirt. '''Divine Favor. '''Casting Time: 1 bonus action | Range: Self | Duration: Concentration, up to 1 min Your prayer empowers you with divine radiance. Until the spell ends, your weapon attacks deal an extra 1d4 radiant damage on a hit. '''Heroism. '''Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Touch | Duration: Concentration, up to 1 min A willing creature you touch is imbued with bravery. Until the spell ends, the creature is immune to being frightened and gains temporary hit points equal to your Constitution modifier at the start of each of its turns. When the spell ends, the target loses any remaining temporary hit points from this spell. '''Protection from Evil and Good. '''Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Touch | Duration: Concentration, up to 10 mins Until the spell ends, one willing creature you touch is protected against certain types of creatures: demons, spirits, abominations, mages, and undead. The protection grants several benefits. Creatures of those types have disadvantage on attack rolls against the target. The target also can't be charmed, frightened, or possessed by them. If the target is already charmed, frightened, or possessed by such a creature, the target has advantage on any new saving throw against the relevant effect. '''Purify Food and Drink. '''Casting Time: 1 action | Range: 10 feet | Duration: Instantaneous All nonmagical food and drink within a 5-foot radius sphere centered on a point of your choice within range is purified and rendered free of poison and disease. '''Sanctuary. '''Casting Time: 1 bonus action | Range: 30 feet | Duration: 1 min You ward a creature within range against attack. Until the spell ends, any creature who targets the warded creature with an attack or a harmful spell must first make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the creature must choose a new target or lose the attack or spell. This ability doesn't protect the warded creature from area effects, such as the explosion of a fireball. If the warded creature makes an attack or casts a spell that affects an enemy creature, this spell ends. '''Searing Smite. '''Casting Time: 1 bonus action | Range: Self | Duration: Concentration, up to 1 min The next time you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack during the spell's duration, your weapon flares with white-hot intensity, and the attack deals an extra 1d6 fire damage to the target and causes the target to ignite in flames. At the start of each of its turns until the spell ends, the target must make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, it takes 1d6 fire damage. On a successful save, the spell ends. If the target or a creature within 5 feet of it uses an action to put out the flames, or if some other effect douses the flames (such as the target being submerged in water, the spell ends. ''At Higher Levels: ''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the initial damage dealt by the attack increases by 1d6 for each slot level above 1st. '''Wrathful Smite. '''Casting Time: 1 bonus action | Range: Self | Duration: Concentration, up to 1 min The next time you hit with a melee weapon attack during this spell's duration, your attack deals an extra 1d6 psychic damage. Additionally, if the target is a creature, it must make a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened of you until the spell ends. As an action, the creature can make a Wisdom check against your spell save DC to steel its resolve and end this spell. Second Level '''Aid. Casting Time: 1 action | Range: 30 feet | Duration: 8 hours Your spell bolsters your allies with toughness and resolve. Choose up to three creatures within range. Each target’s hit point maximum and current hit points increase by 5 for the duration. At Higher Levels: ''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, a target’s hit points increase by an additional 5 for each slot level above 2nd. '''Enhance Ability.' Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Touch | Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour You touch a creature and bestow upon it a magical enhancement. Choose one of the following effects: the target gains the effect until the spell ends. * Endurance. The target has advantage on Constitution checks. It also gains 2d6 temporary hit points, which are lost when the spell ends. * Strength. The target has advantage on Strength checks, and their carrying capacity doubles. * Grace. The target has advantage on Dexterity checks. It also doesn’t take damage from falling 20 feet or less if it isn’t incapacitated. * Splendour. The target has advantage on Charisma checks. * Cunning. The target has advantage on Intelligence checks. * Wisdom. The target has advantage on Wisdom checks. At Higher Levels: ''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, you can target one additional creature for each slot level above 2nd. '''Protection from Poison.' Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Touch | Duration: 1 hour You touch a creature. If it is poisoned, you neutralise the poison. If more than one poison afflicts the target, you neutralise one poison that you know is present, or you neutralise one at random. For the duration, the target has advantage on saving throws against being poisoned, and it has resistance to poison damage. Enchanted Weapon. Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Touch | Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour You touch a nonmagical weapon. Until the spell ends, that weapon is considered an enchanted weapon with a +1 bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls. See Invisibility. Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Self | Duration: 1 hour For the duration, you see invisible creatures and objects as if they were visible. Warding Bond. Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Touch | Duration: 1 hour This spell wards a willing creature you touch and creates a mystic connection between you and the target until the spell ends. While the target is within 60 feet of you, it gains a +1 bonus to AC and saving throws, and it has resistance to all damage. Also, each time it takes damage, you take the same amount of damage. The spell ends if you drop to 0 hit points or if you and the target become separated by more than 60 feet. It also ends if the spell is cast again on either of the connected creatures. You can also dismiss the spell as an action. Zone of Truth. Casting Time: 1 action | Range: 60 feet | Duration: 10 mins You create a magical zone that guards against deception in a 15-foot-radius sphere centred on a point of your choice within range. Until the spell ends, a creature that enters the spell’s area for the first time on a turn or starts its turn there must make a Charisma saving throw. On a failed save, a creature can’t speak a deliberate lie while in the radius. You know whether each creature succeeds or fails on its saving throw. An affected creature is aware of the spell and can thus avoid answering questions to which it would normally respond with a lie. Such creatures can be evasive in its answers as long as it remains within the boundaries of the truth.